


Let Her Go

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [112]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Raul X Guti现背，清水。是一把刀。只看结果，不究原因。不要挂我，谋杀而已。的地得完全不分。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Let Her Go

发布会结束后，Raul走到了停车场，远远的便看见Guti靠在车门上，指尖夹着一根烟，灰白色烟灰洒落一地。

实际上Guti很少抽烟，为了保持状态和健康，一年也不见他抽几根，更别说当着Raul的面抽了。可今天他一反常态的点燃了香烟，在Raul缓步走近的时候也没有丢掉，而是透过弥漫的烟雾盯着Raul，直到他离自己只有几米的距离，才徐徐吐出一口烟，用脚踩灭了烟头。

“等你等的无聊了。”他淡淡地说，绕到另一侧打开车门。

“抱歉，给球迷签名耽误了点时间。”

Raul坐进副驾驶，车内没有任何香烟的气味，Guti刚刚是关着车窗的。Raul在系好安全带的后有些神经质地补充了一句：“我给每一个球迷都签了名。”

Guti同样一反常态的没有回答他，沉默的旋转钥匙点火，踩下油门。他神色淡然，并不是特别难过，只是很疲惫。

Raul也很疲惫，即使他早在一个月前就做好了种种打算，可真正到了这一天，他还是感到五味杂陈，像打翻了一整盘调味料，捧着稿子站在发布会上，机械的诵读着上面的内容。他的大脑一片空白，只想着他明明背的滚瓜烂熟，甚至拿它开过玩笑，怎么到最后只能让一个个单词从微微发麻的舌尖蹦出去，噼里啪啦砸碎了一地过往。

说完最末的一个词，如释重负的同时，Raul又觉得无比劳累，一股清晰的钝痛感从空荡荡的心底蔓延到眼角。虽然他很快的用手指拭去了那滴不听话的泪水，但他的的确确有那么一瞬间没有控制住自己。自从成年，他就很少掉眼泪了，上一回哭是昨天晚上，Guti也是如现在这样沉默着，安静的听他在电话里抽泣。他的队长已经过了33岁的生日，这时却仿佛回到孩提时代，哽咽着说些意义不明的话语。

Raul想到这些，喉咙里还是被什么东西噎住似的。他掏出手机试图转移一下注意力，结果被铺天盖地的新闻淹没了。媒体在这桩转会上继续夸大其词，胡编乱造，对他来说简直是火上浇油。

Raul扫兴的把手机收回去，不安地在座位上扭动了两下，说道：“有点闷，能把车窗打开吗？”

Guti很快打开车窗，夏日的风从缝隙里灌进来，在车内横冲直撞，将Raul身上的味道吹向他。他动了动鼻翼，闻到这股熟悉的香味中含着一点点酸苦。

车子停在了十字路口等红灯，Guti忽然喊起来：“Raul，你看，那家店以前是不是一个小游戏厅？就我们经常去的那家。”

Raul抬起头看过去，好像是真的，那就是他们小时候最爱的场所，训练完就和年纪相仿的男孩们奔向游戏厅。Raul踢球踢的最好，可游戏却打的最烂，每次都要和Guti组队，不然就会输的一塌糊涂。

十几年过去了，他的那些伙伴有的已经退役，有的正在低级别联赛养老，还得有的则压根没有踢出来，中途回了学校，读了大学，做了老师，歌手，流向世界各个角落。

而那个破旧的游戏厅变成了餐馆，旅店，诊所，被拆除后又重建成高楼，反复装修翻新。

如果不是它又改回了游戏厅，Raul几乎没有认出来：“规模是不是大了许多？”

“嗯，现在年轻人玩的花样多。”

Guti的声音听上去似乎愉快了不少，眉梢也爬上一丝笑意，随口对Raul说：“我昨天开到这的时候都没有发现呢。”

昨天，他也开了同样的发布会，驾驶着同样的车，同样走这条路离开伯纳乌。

Raul靠在椅背上望着窗外的风景，发了一会呆，兀自开口道：“我还不想这么早回去，你带我兜兜风吧。”

“好啊，你行李都收拾好了？”

“差不多了。也没有多少东西要带的。”

Guti闻言，降下了跑车的速度，拐上另一条街。Raul记得Guti以前还没钱买车的时候，就骑自行车带他玩。十五六岁的小孩正是长个子的时候，所以Raul的腿总是拖在地上，过不了几天就不干了。

“Jose，我的腿好酸啊，还是坐大巴回家吧。”

“可是......”

结果大巴没等到，倒等来了Guti的小摩托。他不知道从哪弄来这拉风的玩意儿，惹的小伙伴们都啧啧赞叹，争相要试试手。金发的少年嬉皮笑脸地说大家都有份。“但是要排队啦，我第一个要带Rulo去兜风。”

Raul坐在他的身后，长腿架在踏板上，紧紧的搂着他的腰，听着摩托车马达的轰鸣，把迎面扑来的风抱了个满怀。他想Guti的小摩托可真酷，他们的青春也很酷，好像离忧愁和失败都很遥远，他们还有大把大把的时光改变未来。

后来Guti签了职业合同，拿了工资和驾照，买的车一辆比一辆贵。从小摩托到汽车，再到豪华跑车。但无一例外的，他提了新车，一定会第一时间告诉Raul，问他有没有空，想带他兜兜风。

如果Raul同意了，那是再好不过，他们会拥有一个惬意的下午。如果Raul没有同意，他也不生气，依旧兴高采烈地把新车开回家。

这就像Guti的一个习惯，获得好的东西，第一时间就要分享给Raul，而当Raul遇到不公的待遇，他也不顾后果的第一个冲上去理论、咒骂一番。

Guti把豪华跑车开成了老年代步，驶过摩肩并立的风格迥异的古建筑，树林、草坪和各种造型别致的喷泉向后退去，宏伟的太阳门和塞万提斯纪念碑耸立在远处的大广场上，落日的光给碑前的塑像穿上了一层金色的纱绒。

“马德里真小，我都看腻了，”Guti看都不看这些，反而指着前面不起眼的小广场说：“我们在那里踢过球，你把别人家的窗户踢碎了，害的我们挨骂。”

“不是我们，是我。”Raul扬起一个笑容，他依稀记得他故意秀脚法，想踢出一个漂亮的弧线球，却一脚踢穿了玻璃窗。泼辣的西班牙女人站在阳台上叉腰叫骂，说要给他点教训。

Raul不太会吵架，又自知理亏，只能搓着衣角听她的骂声，一张脸涨的通红，Guti怀疑他迟早要被骂哭。所以他挡在Raul面前，学着女人的姿势，叉着腰，理直气壮的吼回去。然后在女人怒不可遏的转身下楼的时候，抓住Raul的手飞快的逃走了。

他们一直跑到家门口，扶着膝盖喘着气。Guti使劲揉了一把他的头发，安慰他：“下次还去那踢球，把她家玻璃门也踢碎。”

那天晚上Raul在日记中写下了这件事：今天和Chema一起踢球，打碎了别人家的窗户，我被骂了一顿，真不愉快。

这本幼稚的日记，不知道遗失在哪一次搬家的途中。Raul还有些遗憾，他本以为自己的记忆也会随之丢失。但现在他发觉每一件写下的事，他都记得清清楚楚。

有些东西在字迹显现的那一刻就已经成为了永恒，印在了他的脑海里。而频繁出现在日记中的Guti，亦印在了他的童年和他的青春里。

他们又围绕那天的吵架争论了几句，Raul调侃他外强中干，他狡辩道那是他不和女人计较。说到最后Guti自己也笑了，摇着头感叹：“我明明已经厌倦了马德里，可是再跟你一起看她的时候，又觉得很不舍得了，想再多看几遍。”

****“是不是和你在一起的时候，看什么都觉得新鲜，永远不会厌倦？”** **

“是吗？你这是在表白吗？”

“是的话，你会接受吗？”

Raul把胳膊撑在敞开了一半的车窗上，侧着身子打量金发男人。他的表白是如此坦然，好像不过是在称述一个事实。他们关系早已明了，算不上情侣，可也不仅仅只是队友。他们认识太久，经历了太多得与失，在无数个输了比赛的晚上发生点争执，又在太阳升起的明天平复。他们在命运的杰作前保存着自己的骄傲又互相羡慕，把脆弱的关系打碎再重建，让它变得更加坚固，能够支撑彼此走过蜚短流长。

走到能看到尽头的时候，才觉得万般不舍，想要拖住时光的脚步。

Raul眨了几下眼睛，说道：“好啊。”

他完全可以接受，因为接受和不接受没有区别。在金元足球，年龄，和现实面前，他的爱和忠诚又有什么用呢？

Guti对此心知肚明，他打着方向盘，笑着回答：“哇哦，你这么说，我都想把贝西克塔斯的合同退了，跟你到德国去。”

“行啊，一周双赛，三线作战，一群语言不通的陌生队友，和一个传说会把球员训练到呕吐的魔鬼教练，你肯定会喜欢。”

“这——”

“以及，据我所知，德国可没有那么多供你消遣的夜/店。”

“哦，行了！”Guti推了他一把：“别说了！”

两个人一齐笑起来，车子开到了护城河边，泛着淡淡腥味的空气飘进车子里，翻动夹在抽屉间的纸巾。

Raul慢慢止住了笑意，直起身认真地看着Guti的蓝眼睛：“说真的，你现在退合同还来得及。”

“什么？”

“我可以拜托教练给你少训练点，免得伤了你的老骨头。也可以给你找翻译，我知道队里有说西班牙语的人。一周双赛也没关系，你踢前锋，我给你做策应。我多跑点，你就少跑点。”

这些话从Raul嘴里说出来，让Guti有些吃惊。他没想过Raul还真有这样的打算，但他越是认真，Guti越是不忍。Raul向来是很看重承诺的人，当初接过队长袖标的时候，他承诺会守护着Real Madrid，便心甘情愿为她牺牲了好些年。

Guti不忍再看到他为自己牺牲什么，况且他也觉得自己没有精力去为另外一个球队付出了。

他离开了马德里，却把一些东西永远的留给了Real Madrid。有关他的热忱，他的荣光，他的理想，他和Raul亲手缔造的伟大记录。他一定要把这些鲜亮的记忆留下来，让它们浸泡在Real Madrid的历史长河里。剩下的种种不如意，他要通通带走，肆意洒在去往下一站的路上。

Guti找了个借口，平生第一次拒绝了Raul：“我开玩笑的，Raul，我不喜欢蓝色的球衣。你穿肯定不好看，我都不想看，更别说自己穿了。“

Raul不可置否地耸耸肩膀，有多少真心话成了一句玩笑呢？他们又陷入令人尴尬的沉默，好在这次沉默并不长——Guti在路边发现了一家球迷商店。

其实他很少去球迷商店，边买东西边签名实在太麻烦了。但今天他停下了车，因为他看到橱窗里挂着一件7号球衣。纯白色的球衣印着黑色的号码，胸口刺着金光闪闪的队徽。这个替补多于首发的赛季，Raul的球衣销量已经大不如以前，人们似乎已经忘了那个叱咤风云的西班牙金童，忘了他意气风发的模样，他们更青睐年轻的足球先生们。

Guti不知道这件球衣挂在这里多久了，但他知道今天过后，Raul将不再是Real Madrid的7号，他的队长和袖标交给了Casillas，号码给了Ronaldo，位置让年轻人们来争抢，旗帜让下一个有担当的人去扛。在国家队发生的事情再度上演，资本吃起人来，真是连骨头都不吐一根。

“你等我一会儿。”

Raul茫然的看着Guti进了商店，磨磨蹭蹭好一会儿才出来，手上拎着白色的购物袋。

“老板是我的球迷，非要拉着我合照。”他得意地说，取出购物袋里的东西。

7号球衣摊开来，Guti把它递给Raul：“给我签个名？”

Raul怔住了：“给你签名做什么？”

“你不是给每一个球迷都签了名么，”他说：“ ** **不要忘了我。**** ”

“你又不是我的球迷？”

“可我就是，Rulo，”Guti轻声说：“从十五岁开始我就是你的球迷了。“

“以前是，现在是，以后也会是。说不看你是假的，”他挠了挠已经生出棕色发丝的头发：“你去德国后，我会在电视上看你的比赛的，买张现场的票也不错。”

Guti在球场上见过和自己一同战斗的Raul，也在替补席上看过独自奔跑的Raul。现在他还要坐到看台上，以球迷的视角看着他。

但是无论怎么看，都觉得新鲜，永远不会厌倦。

Raul深呼吸了一口，抽出抽屉里的记号笔，在白色的布料上签上自己的名字。他有很多话想写在旁边，一时间竟然不知道该从何写起，思索良久，才用颤栗的手写下了一句“ _Me gustas_ ”*

在这一刹那，他拾回了与生俱来的活力与灵动，像个情窦初开的男孩，匐在木桌前写日记，记录着他小心翼翼的暗恋，掩藏不住的欢喜，和为Guti心动过的某个瞬间。

15岁的他还担心说“爱”太随意，太轻巧，如今他却感觉自己还可以再为他心动三千遍， _再爱他三千遍_ *，每一遍都比上一遍更爱他。

写完那个人的名字和爱意，他便轰然老去。

Guti仔细地收下球衣后，开车驶向目的地，Raul的房屋顶着渐晚的天色出现在视野里。

“你什么时候的飞机？”

“后天早上，直飞德国。”

Guti嗯了一声，关了火，伸手帮Raul解开了安全带，又揉了揉他黑色的卷发。后者因为这个亲昵的动作犹豫了一下：“那个....要不要到我家坐坐？”

Guti微笑着看着他，他清楚Raul意思，但他第二次拒绝了：“不了.....下次吧。”

听到这句话，Raul的神色猛地变了，绷紧嘴唇直视Guti。

如果是一般情侣，这么说便意味着分手了。可他们不是情侣，所以这不是分手，而是离别。

少年时的他们有很多踢坏玻璃的机会，但现在的他们难有下次。他们仍会爱着彼此，就像他们都还爱着Real Madrid一样，只是已经到了分开的时候。

再慢的步子，也跨过了终点。

Guti的微笑染上了一丝苦涩，他说从此他就是Raul的球迷，那也意味着：他不再他的是队友，他的队副，不再是能带着他兜风的好司机，带着他组队打游戏的人了。

不能在他受委屈的时候冲上去和欺负他的人吵架了。

“我胃痛，Raul，肯定是Alvaro在背后念叨我，”那双悄然蒙上一层水雾的蓝眼睛俨然无法再与Raul对视下去，把目光挪到了挡风玻璃上：“当初借了他一大笔钱买的摩托车，我肯定忘记还了。”

他掏出了塞在口袋里的皱巴巴的烟，含在嘴里，Raul终于知道他怎么开始抽烟了，因为以后他再也不用担心会呛着Raul了。

他想拽住Guti的衣领质问他为什么一切会变成这个样子，可是Guti也给不了他圆满的答案。

甚至连他自己也不能给他们一个圆满的结局。

最终Raul下了车，砰的一声关上车门，从车窗里对Guti说：“那我走了。”

金发的男人点了点头，点燃香烟，在青灰色的烟雾笼罩下，落下无声的一行泪。

那个白色的购物袋放在副驾驶上，正面的队徽闪闪发光，像一个美好的梦。

END

*爱你三千遍：出自哪里你们都懂。

*Me gustas：我喜欢你。我在“爱你”和“喜欢你”之间纠结了半天，还是选择了这个比较青涩的说法。

标题是Passenger的歌，强烈安利。感觉写了五千字的废话，果然还是来安利歌曲的吧！！


End file.
